Memento
by nikki7716
Summary: Mello's obsession for power over Near goes too far. Not that he didn't relish every minute of it. Mello x Near. LEMON.


**Memento**

Mello x Near

Rating: MA

Warning! Abuse, Crying, Gun-play, Insanity, Rape, Violence, Shota, Virginity, Torture  
Word Count: 1235

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**MEMENTO**

Near…

Near…

You tremble each time I say your name. I can't describe to you the feeling of you below me, helpless and afraid. Afraid for perhaps the first time in your life because for once, something didn't go according to plan. For once, you've been beaten. And it was me…

Me that did it.

I can imagine what's going through your head right now, you're calculating your options, figuring out your next move and if it will work.

Why do you still struggle? Don't you know its useless? When will you remember that you're just a child and for all your power and intelligence, you still lack strength. Can't you see that's the only thing that could stop me now?

And yet, if you were to give up now, to admit defeat, it wouldn't make this so unforgettable. My face hurts from grinning so much, my face contorted into this insane, lust-filled smirk. Do you know my body is shaking in uncontrollable excitement and not fear? That my breath comes out in harsh pants because I'm in such sheer ecstasy right now?

You really are just a child, Near. Completely hopeless and uninformed of what I can…what I _will_ do to you.

I bind your hands behind you, you let out a soft whimper, before closing your mouth tightly to show you won't give me what I want—_for you to beg me to stop._ When I lift myself off your body you let out a gasp of relief, looking at me through wide eyes. You dare not move for the cold barrel I have pressed against your forehead. Your breathing quickens but you stay frozen in fear.

I scoff as I grab a chunk of that precious white hair of yours, dragging you across the dirty floor. I throw you against the wall, seeing you try to steady yourself when your hands are tied makes me laugh. You're just a crumpled heap, trying to cover your bruised and naked body, keeping your eyes from mine.

Are you afraid I'll continue to beat you, Near? Don't you know that should be the least of your worries? Perhaps not, such a child, Near….

You still say nothing, you haven't the whole time, even through the beatings, all I heard was the occasional groan. But I'll make you beg, Near…_I'll make you cry_.

I kneel down to put my face even with yours before I send the butt of my gun crashing down against your skull. You fall to the ground with a long moan, raising your tied hands to cover your face as you fight to stay conscious.

Are those tears, Near? Surely you wouldn't allow me such an honor.

Your body is broken, Near. You are nothing but a bloody mass and all that fucking egotism is gone with it. All that fucking arrogance you have…_superiority_…has seeped out of you like the warm blood that pools around your body.

And yet all the bruises and mutilation I could give could never match the indignity you've put me through. Always being behind you. Always being second.

And that is why I don't even grimace when I dig my nails into your hips and kneel between your spread legs. Why I don't even feel a glimmer of remorse when I shove myself deep inside you. When you scream out in agony as your muscles rip in two, I don't feel sympathy…_I feel victory_.

I can feel the blood begin to seep around my swollen cock, steady drips fall to the floor in a crimson puddle. Your whole body is trembling and your eyes are wide with fear. Will you dare ask me to stop? _Beg_ me to stop?

Does it feel like I'm ripping your body in two? But to me, Near, its sheer rapture. How can one feel such unbelievable ecstasy? The feeling of your body mixed with the justice of it all. The justice that you will no longer live your life the same. That no matter how many cases you solve, you will always remember this night and the downfall of your dignity.

I keep my nails deep in your soft flesh as I begin to slam in and out of you. I know I won't last long with this pace but I hope it will bring you more pain than anything else.

Would you hope I'd be gentle, Near? That perhaps through all this hell you're going through, you would be able to find an ounce of pleasure?

Near…I'd never give you any such thing.

And so I slam into you with all my might, throwing my body as harshly into yours as I can. And you scream again…and then Near…

Then you give me what I've been waiting for…

The first one is almost inaudible, a faint whimpering cry. But the next one tears from your lungs as if its been waiting there since this whole thing has begun.

_Stop. _

Never has a word sounded so delicious…so erotic and exciting. I roar with laughter as I continue to ram into you. Your word bounces off the walls mingled with the sound of our bodies slapping together.

Your cock lies limp between your legs, your tied hands still try to hide your face, your ass and thighs are beet red from my body slamming into yours. But I'm sure all that is nothing compared to the feeling of my cock tearing into your insides.

Did you imagine that this was what your first time would be like, Near? I laugh at the thought, of the optimistic dreams of an indulged child in a world as cruel as this one.

I didn't expect it to feel this good. Is it the success of it all or the fact that you're so tight that I can barely move? I feel that familiar pooling sensation in the pit of my stomach, it has come too soon and I know that the end is near. Pity I can't make it last forever, to feel this good while you feel such agony.

I slow down enough so that you can feel each vein of my cock as it slides in and out. You're quietly whimpering, hands shaking. I can see your bruises begin to purple and your blood has started to mat and coagulate. My thoughts are in a frenzy, my body in numbing pleasure and I know I can't control myself any longer. And so I use all my remaining strength to throw myself into you and maintain a frenzied pace. You give three small moans of agony but at this point all my focus is in the feeling of your hot, bloody muscles pushing against me wonderfully until I explode inside you.

I grin maniacally down at you, watching your expression as the salty cum stings your insides and your mouth opens in this silent scream, thrashing your body from side to side in some vain attempt to remove the intrusion.

I take a few moments to catch my breath, looking over you once more. Your face is turned to the side, still covered by your hands. I grab the gun that's been lying quietly to the side, pressing it gently to your temple. I cock it. You don't react, your body doesn't even freeze up like before. And I know why.

I know why and it thrills me. Its because…

Near…

_I've finally won…_

_

* * *

  
_

**AN**: I entered this in a DN contest that I lost. lol. But hopefully someone will appreciate it on here? Reviews always appreciated.


End file.
